Chase
by ishaholic
Summary: The Guild feuding has intensified, and the Assassins plan to use Remy against his own side. What they didn’t expect was a roguish twist... "I’m goin’ on de mission, o’ course – an’ I’m bringin’ Remy wit’ me" [joint-fic of ishandahalf & melancholic]
1. Of Precious Jewels

**Disclaimer: **Nobody ever learns around here, huh? ;-) Unfortunately, we still don't own the X-Men, and don't have the means to hold Stan Lee for ransom! If we did, then ish would have Lapin, Etienne would belong to melancholic, Remy wouldn't be blind in the comics, and there wouldn't be this craziness of separating Rogue and Remy (oh, the inhumanity!)! Bwa ha ha, don't worry – we'll keep you updated regarding our plans. :)

**A/N: **melancholic: I don't know if you remember the idea of this collaboration, but ish graciously plugged it in the first chapter of her fic, _Loved and Lost, or Never at All?, _which is one of the best stories out there! Anyhow, I know it took a while, and I was partly to blame for that -cringes- but it's here, it's great, and it'll be really, really fun! I had one of the best experiences writing this with ish, and I can't help but say that this is obviously just the beginning! -tries to contain her sinister smile- Have fun, all right? ;-)

ishandahalf: Aww, such flattery from my comrade! I'll return the favour and hype some of her stuff too – _Limelight_ is a particular favourite of mine, and I'm always waiting for updates... Hint, hint! ;-) This sure took a while, probably cause we're so anal about every little detail, but here it is - a collaboration between the two of us, so you know it's _gotta_ be good! It'll be one hell of a fun ride, so sit back and enjoy!

We'd just like to point out that this isn't exactly an AU, it's more like a prequel to the existing Evo universe (which of course, will be mangled accordingly by us! ;-)). Things will hopefully lead to a clearer understanding later on in the fic – if we reveal too much, the muses will come and take us hostage, and we won't be able to write for you guys anymore! You all wouldn't want that now, right? P

Anyhow, we're open to answering select questions that might come out – it'd be better if you just hung on for the ride! Okay, without further ado (gotta love clichés! ;-)), here's the first chapter, and remember to be generous with the reviews, and we'll be giving with the Romy goodness! - However, _do_ try to keep the rakes and hoses away from ish and melancholic, respectively – those are some of our phobias. Oh great, we just gave out a weakness! Ah well, gotta find a hiding place now... ;-)

**Legend:** _unaccented thoughts or foreign words,_ (translations/author notes), /written words/, words spoken in another language that we probably can't put here (think Mandarin or Greek, ::telepathy::

* * *

**Chase**

**Chapter 1 – Of Precious Jewels**

The office of Marius Boudreaux exuded power. It emanated authority, making one wonder what kind of man could command such instantaneous fear and reverence without even having to be present in the room.

Solid oak furniture loomed tall, as if a forest of carved and glossed trees were sprouting out from the floor. Each piece spoke of wealth, as did the intricately woven carpet and rows upon rows of books, stacked in bookshelves that appeared to hold all the knowledge in the world. Instead of feeling warm and inviting, however, it was decidedly gloomy – the few rays of sunlight that permeated the curtained windows seemed as if they were out of place. It was a dim, menacing room; a room where the assassinations of hundreds of people had been ordered - sunlight didn't belong there.

Shadows were draped all over the floor, the bookshelves, and the desk. Said entities were the friends of assassins, and so the patriarch of the Assassins' Guild embraced them, sitting in his chair while leisurely swirling a glass of red wine in his hand.

His actions halted when he suddenly noticed the darkness in one corner take shape, melt away, and move furtively towards him. Setting the glass down, Marius, overcome with foreboding feelings, stood up in an obligatory show of respect for his unexpected guest.

"_Bonjour_, Benefactress," he greeted Candra, an insincere smile quickly slipping onto his face, which dropped when he bowed. "To what do I owe de honour o' yo' presence?"

"I have a job for you, Marius," the External informed him brusquely, in her usual haughty fashion, not wasting time on pleasantries.

"O' course. De Guild is at yo' service, ya needen't even ask," he offered swiftly, thankful that she was not a telepath and was unable to pick up the annoyance he felt at being forced to acquiesce to her every whim.

"I need something stolen," Candra replied, the force to her words applied so simply, yet the message vague to his understanding.

The Assassin leader raised an eyebrow at this, but refrained from commenting. Not that he would ever allow himself to acknowledge it, both for the sake of his pride and not wishing to question the External's judgment, but surely a Thief would be more suited for such a task?

"I desire the Momentary Princess," Candra continued, a typical, sinister expression spreading across her smooth features, her eyes contorting with the fury of her wish.

At her revelation, Boudreaux started. Every member of both Guilds knew the story of the legendary gemstone – the tales held that it possessed the power to see into the future, and even travel through time. Everybody was also aware of how desperately the Benefactress yearned to acquire said gem. Marius smiled greedily at the thought of how the one who delivered it to her would be favoured...

"If ya desire it, den y'll have it," he pledged, every fibre of his being agreeing with his declaration.

"Good," she stated, looking immensely pleased. "But there is more; I approached the Thieves' Guild to steal the Princess for me—"

"_Quoi_ (What)?!?!" bellowed the Assassin, blatantly furious over such an opportunity being offered to his most hated rivals.

"Do you dare question me?" Candra thundered, her telekinetic abilities rattling the room around them, as if an earthquake were shaking the foundation. "May I remind you that I created both of your Guilds, and I may do with them as I wish!"

"_Je suis desolé (_I'm sorry)," came the simpering apology. "It was wrong o' me t' question ya; it won' happen again."

She raised a scornful eyebrow in Boudreaux's direction, speculating as to why she was so forgiving with allowing the fool more chances with her plans. "If you had not been so quick to interrupt, you would have heard the rest! As I was saying, I convened with the Thieves' Guild – however, as I am sure you would be glad to hear, they failed in their task. They have lost their opportunity to impress me, but you now have the possibility to succeed where they did not."

"What can m' Guild do f'r ya, Benefactress?" Marius interjected, his interest piquing considerably at the mention of the disappointment his adversaries caused.

"The Thieves contracted the efforts of a mercenary named Mystique. She is a mutant, a shape shifter, at that. They used her powers and relationship with a prophetic mutant to their advantage," she explained, praying that the Assassin could process the information in his often-thick skull. "Foolishly, they did not anticipate her deceiving them, and taking the gem for herself."

"An' ya want us t' find Mystique an' take back de gem?" Marius concluded, trying to ignore the feeling of apprehension slowly creeping up his spine – he had no reason to be frightened, for it was obvious that, with all of the skills and cunning his Assassins possessed as an edge over the Thieves, they would emerge victorious.

"I wish for you to do more than just that," the External grinned, her eyes blazing with a predatory gleam that illuminated her entire face, one that could put even the most ferocious animal to shame. "I want revenge on Mystique, for being arrogant enough to think she could trick me and my Guilds. I want her dead! Can you do that?" she demanded, certain that Boudreaux would waste no time and energy in fulfilling her command.

"I'll put m' best Assassin on de job right away, Benefactress," Marius declared, already plotting the moves he wanted mentally, pride and a lust for triumph ringing in his mind.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she said coolly, beginning to be relatively impressed with the show of stark determination. "The rewards will be great – more riches and power; even the Elixir of Longevity will be offered to you if you accomplish this! See that it is done at once, and that the results will be in our favour."

The man's eyes widened significantly at the mention of such payments – he would finally receive a taste of the Elixir, the very same that granted his thieving rivals youthful appearances and extended life spans, plus astounding amounts of wealth that he could surely use? Smiling avariciously, he vowed, "It will be done."

Candra nodded condescendingly at him, content to leave the Guild Patriarch to his own devices as long as she would, as always, receive the most gain at the end. Turning, she moved back towards the shadows as she came, and disappeared into the darkness without a trace.

Grabbing his goblet once more, Marius downed the remainder of his wine, now caring little for its taste – soon it would be the Elixir that coursed over his lips, and nothing else in the world would be able to compare with the intoxication it would bring him. Picking up his telephone, he quickly dialed a number and waited for the receiving end to pick up.

"_Oui_ (Yes)?" came the snappy response from the headset.

"Julien, _c'est moi_ (it's me)," his father firmly spoke. "Come t' m' office, _maintenant_ (now)."

Leaving no room for debate, he hung up the phone and sat anxiously in his chair. While waiting for his son, the patriarch's thoughts were focused on only one subject, and could not be swayed by any other outside matter. He was consumed with an insatiable lust for the Elixir, for it was the very thing he had been craving for years. He was totally confident about what it would bring to him: more power, and not just over his own Guild, but LeBeau's as well...

When Julien Boudreaux finally opened the door and entered the room, making his needed presence known, he found his father leaning back in his chair – there was a content grin spread across his face that seemed an ill fit, like the older man was not used to showing that particular emotion.

"_Père_ (Father)?" he spoke up curiously, still unsure of the situation while moving in front of the table.

"I have a mission f'r ya," Marius announced, as he sat up straighter and clasped his hands together. As he quickly explained what it entailed, Julien grew more and more intrigued, the fascination, resolve, and want for the rewards that his father conveyed transferring into him.

"I'll do it," he accepted abruptly with a smirk, his competitive and devious nature shining through his words. "Ya know I never turn down de chance t' show dose damn T'ieves who de better Guild is."

"_Bon_ (good). Get in touch wit' our contacts, an' discover where dis Mystique is at. Den find her, do away wit' her, an' steal back de _Princesse_."

"Uh... As much as I hate t' say it, 'm not a t'ief," Julien scowled harshly, hating having to admit a weakness. "Dis _femme_ (woman) ain't _stupide_ (stupid); she'll have hidden de gem, an' 'm sure not askin' one o' de T'ieves f'r help."

"_Merde_ (shit)!" cursed the leader, a now grim expression settling on his face. Eradicating the mercenary would pose no problem, but retrieving the jewel would require more finesse and shrewdness than Julien possessed... As loath as he was to admit it, a Thief was needed. And with that thought, an idea was born instantaneously in his mind, as if the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle had miraculously fallen into place.

He looked at his son and beamed, the old, cocky air residing around him. "Julien, I've got a better idea," Marius snapped his fingers, waving his hands dismissively afterwards. "Y're off de job."

"_Quoi_?!?!" Julien started, a newfound incredulity present in his tone. "Den who's goin' t' do it?"

"Belle," he answered, the cogs in his head rapidly turning, churning out an idea that seemed so faultless, so vast in its prospects.

"Belle?" Julien managed to squeeze out, acting as if he never heard mention of the person before.

"_Oui_, Belle," he repeated clearly, thinking of his daughter. Or, more specifically, thinking of his daughter's fiancé... Marius chuckled to himself, utterly delighted with his plan – he would use the Thief against his own Guild. The irony in this was priceless! "She'll pro'ly ask Remy t' go wit' her, which'll be extra insurance f'r us – not only will dey get closer, but if she can't complete de mission, den Remy can help her steal de gem."

"_Non_, ya can't be serious!" gaped Julien, the former signs of disbelief now mixed with a burgeoning fury.

"'M always serious_, mon fils_ (my son), 'specially if it's dese t'ings we're talkin' 'bout," Marius reassured him, the crazed leer on his features growing wider.

"Ya want dat piece o' gutter-trash marryin' Belle, an' carryin' out our mission f'r us?!?!" he cried, definitely not allowing himself to believe his father's words. This was unacceptable! Why could no one else in both Guilds see what a grave mistake would be made by binding the young couple together in holy matrimony? Glowering internally, Julien would, admittedly, much rather see Remy in an actual grave, and he silently swore to himself that he would be the man to put him there.

"First o' all, he won' find out 'bout de details o' dis job. Knowin' him, he'll help Belle just t' impress her," elucidated Marius, becoming more and more enthusiastic with his plot with each word he spoke. "An' secondly, dey're gettin' married whet'er we like it or not! Dey've been betrothed since dey were _enfants_ (children), an' it'll secure peace b'tween de Guilds, ya know dat! Dat can work t' our advantage, until we get de power Candra promised us an' make our move. Besides," he added slyly. "Just b'tween us, we can always get rid o' LeBeau after de weddin'."

Julien was understandably thrilled at the menacing insinuation, but then grimaced – it would not be soon enough; at the rate that they were going, it seemed as if time would never catch up to his preferred pace. "He's not good enough f'r her! Not only is he some street brat, but he's a mutant _aussi_ (too). Can't we jus' get rid o' him now?" he whined, hoping that his pleas would somehow have an effect on his father's decision.

"_Non!"_ hollered the head Assassin, his annoyance with his son beginning to show. "We'll need him f'r dis plan, he's de best t'ief dey have! So don' ya dare stand in de way o' him an' Belle, _comprends_ (understand)?"

The younger man scoffed, but nodded his head sullenly, like a petulant child being scolded.

"_Bon_. Go fetch her den, an' I'll give her de mission."

Julien departed from the room, leaving Marius alone to his delusional contemplations once more. He couldn't help but nod smugly in satisfaction to himself – how conveniently things would work out, and he was just getting started! The Thieves would unwittingly be brought down by one of their own... yes; there was no better benefit of his idea than that. As he waited for his other child to arrive, the sunlight receded from the room, escaping the den of iniquity.

———

This was one of those rare, languid days that Remy LeBeau often missed about his childhood – frolicking about beside the banks of the bayou, his feet being tickled by the mingling sensations of the water and mud. The sun, though heftily shining, always seemed to be perfectly in balance with the crystal waves of the Mississippi. For Remy, the scene reminded him of gazing hungrily through a glass panel surrounding a heavily protected jewel; the view from outside the case was incomparable to the striking and luminous innocence of whatever precious stone was stored inside.

However, Remy would only allow such an image to flitter temporarily in his mind, lest his captivation would resign him to being caught by the authorities – something that wasn't humanly possible. His dagger and kinetic touch would do the job – he'd be out of the area, the valued object sheltered in his coat, with him abandoning the feeling of regret for shattering the glass back in the siren-strung madhouse that was his latest, victimized museum.

_Enough of that_. Remy's head swivelled instinctively over to his right side, where his own jewel was laid. His eyes gleamed with pride, running his vision over her creamy, unblemished complexion, drinking in the tautness of her body in the fitting places, making him want to ride all over the map of her being – from the valley below, to the mountains above... except he'd fall over into the occasional ravine, especially when he'd trip over the stray rocks that were protruding from the ground of their relationship. Remy shrugged, grinning as he tucked a golden lock behind his angel's ear – he couldn't wait to plummet inside her mouth, where they'd –

"Havin' mo' fantasies again, _cher_?" Belladonna, the name which his goddess was christened with, crooned, her honeyed tone coaxing out the part of himself that he tried to keep under control most of the time.

"Oh, _moi_? _Non, _I was just thinkin' o' how funny Lapin looks when he's hung-over," Remy responded, a roguish grin emerging on his features. That's how he was – quick-witted (leave it to him to pick on Emil), readily able to cover up traces of unwanted spills (may they be blood, emotions, or wine) – this skill was very useful, as he was brought up this way.

"_Vraiment _(truly)!" Belle exclaimed, snaking her arms around his waist, tightening them, like a predator waiting only for the right moment to suffocate its prey. Remy was too engulfed in her aroma to notice the supercilious expression on his girlfriend's face, the one that marked sheer pride, victory, and possessiveness.

They hung onto each other that way, with Remy's hand resting loosely on her hips. While they stared into the endless bliss of the river, Remy's mind, being that mischievous entity that it was, decided to command said palm to grasp Belladonna a little tighter, his fingertips teasingly setting her garments ablaze for a short time, in order to get the attention that was effortlessly given to him. She giggled, batting her lashes in accordance to the mock-defensive movements she made, swatting his fingers away.

While the couple was having their fun, drowning in each other and with the rest of the world gradually melting away, a disgruntled figure snorted in the shadows of the surrounding trees, peering at the two with a glare that was most unpleasant.

This was exactly why Julien Boudreaux never let men touch his sister – he'd never let the one thing dearest to him be caught up in the unquenchable flames of their folly – particularly Remy LeBeau, the _batârd _(bastard).

After getting dangerously enraged, Julien, who never exactly had the skill of stealth on his side, crept up behind them, stomping on a few branches that littered the ground in the process. Remy, whose ears were expertly alert, stopped sweeping his fingers on his fiancée's belly and tensed, shooting up to meet one of his least favourite people.

"LeBeau," Julien grunted, plain loathing evident in that one word, which also conveyed a thousand other statements.

"_Oui?"_ he replied, with the same defining air of disdain that emanated from his opponent.

Swallowing fiercely, Julien then spat on the ground, as if hoping that the image of LeBeau with Belle would exit his body in a similarly vile manner. At this point, he believed that keeping silent was the better option, for the knife pinned to his belt was becoming a very appealing alternative.

Belle, for her part, though appearing outwardly calm, secretly enjoyed the attention and the tension building between two of the most important men in her life – you didn't get this sort of action anywhere else. She knew it was shallow and wrong to keep wishing that this battle for her affection would span many years – but, as her name implied, she was a beautiful plant, seemingly exquisite to the senses, favourable to the imagination, but deadly to the touch.

Belle, of course, also had her limits – before their staring contest could turn out perilous, she jolted herself back into reality, stepping in between the Assassin and Thief. Remy immediately became concerned, his reflexes ready for anything that might be the result of her standing there – but what Remy and Belle were expecting from Julien came out differently.

Instead of posing a death threat for the nth time, Julien cleared his throat, muttered incomprehensively, and beckoned for his sister to follow him. When she didn't make a motion to, he instantly clutched her arm, dragging her away from Remy.

"_Quoi_ (What)_? As-tu un problême _(Do you have a problem)?" Belle exacted angrily, leaving no room for an explanation from Julien. Remy was about to act protectively, but a pleading glance from Belladonna made him stay put, though the anger and worry were still apparent in his scorching eyes.

"Papa wants t' talk t' ya," Julien rushed, scowling at Remy, as if daring him to come any closer. Without allowing Belle to respond, Julien shot one last dirty look in Remy's direction and tugged forcefully at his sister's hand, which left Belle to the mercy of the older Assassin.

"Don't ya dare follow," Julien stated in a frighteningly calm manner, turning his back to Remy and beginning to cater to a protesting younger sister, who was simultaneously begging Remy to keep by the bayou's side, reassuring him to no avail. Moments later, the Boudreaux siblings, now trapped in a heated discussion, exited from the scene, leaving Remy with only the towering trees and hidden alligators for company.

Remy, for his part, expelled the seething sensation that he was experiencing by grabbing a rock, balling his fits securely around it, sparking it, and sending the newly-born firework into the sky by hurtling it towards the river - it shone fiercely and radiantly for a few moments, before falling into the submergence that was its death.

Was this how his relationship with Belle was destined to be, with so many hurdles along the way? _Or_, a small voice within whispered, _is the briefness of the flame of your 'love' a symbolism of what you just did_? _Face it – your life with Belle is just like a flaming stone thrown into the water. Sometimes it skips high; other times, it just sinks to the bottom of nothing. Either way, the spark's going to be put out, and that leaves you nowhere. _

"I'm a T'ief," Remy affirmed, pacing restlessly. "An' dat means I'm stubborn. We _will _get dis t' work, no matter what it takes – our Guild has always overthrown de ot'er in de past – we'll be able t' do it again, especially in de game o' love."

Strangely, Remy felt a new strength surface because of his words. He leaned down, tidied up the remains of their unfinished picnic, and, with a determination that outshone the former doubt he had, decided to march up to his fiancée's residence. He would insist on an explanation for Julien's ruder-than-usual behaviour; he should've had the sense to at least inform Remy of what he was planning to do with Belle. If Remy's hunch was correct (but he prayed it wasn't), then Julien might be desiring to take his incestuously-inclined obsession with Belladonna to another level, and Remy seriously disagreed with that mental image – it was just too disturbing to picture a bumble-less bee forcing itself onto his favourite flower.

* * *

Well, there you have it! What say you? Think we're insane for having Remy with Belle here, and we're losing our touch with the Romyness? We're crazy, but we're not that demented, 'cause Belle deserves to be eaten alive by the alligators in the bayou! But the poor alligators don't warrant such a fate; they'd probably get indigestion... Are you in suspense with what the Assassins could possibly be plotting? Whatever it is, drop us a line, and please review! We know you can't resist clicking repeatedly on that little button at the bottom of the page – it's in the left corner, too. ;-)

Look for the next chapter... Well... Considering how long it took us to get this out, it might be a while, huh? ;-) Don't worry, it'll be here eventually, and your feedback might help change the situation, so... we think you know what to do! :D

- melancholic & ishandahalf -


	2. Mission Vision

**Disclaimer: **…We think the disclaimer decided to take a vacation along with us, except the tourist bus left it behind. Stan Lee, who happened to be the driver, disregarded its absence, giving us full ownership of the X-Men since we sat nearest to him! Okay, joke time's over. ;-)

**A/N: **melancholic: Before the whole morass of pitchforks and garden hoses comes, I'd like to claim most of the responsibility for the delay of this chapter. I mean, I brought my 'curse' in (that being my pathological lateness and laziness for everything) the moment I suggested to Ishy we write this, so… - _mel grabs a hose outside and wraps it around her neck –_ whoops… If I killed myself, we wouldn't be able to update this all the more, right? I swear I'll make up for it (yay for summer vacation being two weeks away!) by giving away chocolate Remy dolls, or another chapter (for either this or my own fics?)! Take your pick. :P _– mel brings out a Crayon Box, and stays in it for the time being -_

ishandahalf: - _ish hangs her head in shame - _So I was rereading all the reviews we got when writing out the responses below, and so many of you told us to update soon, and I couldn't help but laugh… Hah! I don't know what to say, I really don't. Except that I'm SO sorry this took so long, and maybe you could all delay bringing out the various implements of torture until you read the chapter? It's my hope you'll like it so much that you'll forget about the 6 months this took! Heh heh… - _ish runs and hides_ -

**Review responses:**

Kitsu Lebeau, Rogue14, TotallyRiddickObsessed, EreshkigalGirl, lonewolf44, enchantedlight, demiducky25, missy42: Thanks so much for dropping us reviews! You all get free candy canes with your favourite X-Men character's face emblazoned on it… if there were such things. :P

Eileen Blazer: _ish_ – Don't worry about taking so long to review – it'd be rather hypocritical of us not to forgive you, after all, it took us longer than that to update! Will you be as merciful with us? I hope so… _mel_ – Ish already mentioned that you're okay, and I do hope you'll spare us the horror of evil clowns and puffer fish… And as for Rogue coming, she'll be here... soon enough. Remy is still kind of in love with Belle, just for the record. ;-)

Randirogue: _ish & mel_ – Randirogue reviewed our meagre little fic? _The_ Randirogue? We are not worthy! – _bow in humble__ subservience_ -

Calliann, Sweety8587, Freak87, & just me: _ish_ – Okay, you four are officially the representatives of the Society for Alligator Protection. Y'all are so sweet to worry about them… So go forth, noble SAPs, and protect those gators from the likes of that evil swamp bitch! _mel – _While you're at it, protect the rest of the world! The alligators would just be an appetizer for "Le Belle Wench" (thanks for the idea, Ish!). We need saving!

Star-of-Chaos: _ish_ – Of course I can harass you for writing Remy/Belle stuff, ya know why? A clever loophole, my friend, because I wasn't actually the one to write the Remy/Belle scene – mel was! Bwa ha ha. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. _mel –_ It just goes to show how much of a glutton for punishment I am. :D

Dreamcatcher89: _ish_ – Something more between Julien and Belle? Probably not, the ick factor is pretty high there. Kinda like on '_Passions'_, with Chad and Whitney… But I digress. _mel_ – Julien is just one sick bastard. That's all there is to it, really. It just so happened that I named my computer after him. They're both evil!

SweetRevenge151: _ish_ – Kill Belle off? I don't even think we've planned that far ahead, but don't tempt me! I'd do it, you know I would! _mel – _Well, inasmuch as I'd like to join in the coup against Belladonna, there wouldn't be a story without her, right? Oh come on, you all _have _to agree:P

Goddess Evie: _ish_ – Could you handle the suspense for 6 months? I hope so. It builds character… Right? We may be a force to be reckoned with (which is sweet, thanks!), but so is time – and it looks like we lost that particular confrontation. _mel – _Hey, character takes time to build, so there's a good thing coming from that! My gosh, don't you just want to slap me and my pathetic excuses? Well, before you do, I'd like to thank you for the compliment also. :)

EE's Skysong: _ish_ – Yet another person wanting Belle killed off? Peer pressure! Not that I could blame you or anything for wanting her dead. Believe me, so do I – and death by penguins seems like a nice, undignified way for her to go. ;-) _mel – _But that would also entail the… er… People for Penguin Peace Society! We don't want the poor penguins to become extinct, do we? Spare us all! There are more creative ways of killing Belle, like… through a sewing machine!

Mistress-Black: _ish & mel_ – The gemstone Mystique stole is actually a gem, called the Momentary Princess. It's from the comics, and the Guilds have been trying to get their hands on it. See, we've done our homework! We deserve an A+ for effort! Punctuality's not a factor here. ;-)

RoguesTale: _ish_ – Belle is quite the wench, isn't she? Wench has been my favourite insult lately, so gold stars to you for using it! _mel – _Belle isn't even worth using the word "wench" on! She's that evil, and… we really ought to murder her ourselves and leave the innocent penguins and alligators of the world alone. – _mel unwraps the hose from her neck and aims it at Belladonna – _YAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Legend:** _unaccented thoughts or foreign words,_ (translations/author notes)/written words, words spoken in another language that we probably can't put here (think Mandarin or Greek):telepathy:

* * *

**Chase**

**Chapter 2 – Mission Vision**

The head of the Assassins' Guild could be a patient man. Marius Boudreaux had been forced to learn that trait years ago, during the countless missions that he had been sent on – he recalled one particular instance where he had hidden in a dark corner, silent and unmoving like a coiled snake ready to strike. He had spent hours in that position until the killing blow was made, but the final result had been well worth the wait. That instance had taught him that patience was a virtue, but he had to remind himself of that now.

Despite his ability to do so however, he despised waiting. He was accustomed to his underlings scurrying around like ants in a colony, doing his royal bidding – but he tempered his annoyance, and reminded himself that this was no simple minion he was expecting. It was his precious daughter, and he could show her lenience… After all, good things came to those who waited. He was proof of that.

The man leaned back in his large leather chair, already deciding on future plans with the Elixir he would receive, while drumming his fingers on the desk. They played a staccato beat that almost masked the sharp knock on the office door, which then opened.

A blonde beauty silently entered, and Marius could not have been prouder – had she not announced her presence by knocking, he might not have realized she was even there at all. Yes, her skills would be invaluable on this mission; all he had to do was to play his cards right, and keep his poker face on – especially with a certain young member of the LeBeau clan in the game, known for his gambling prowess. It would do no good to tip his hand just yet.

"Ya wanted t' see me, _père_?" Belladonna asked sweetly, taking a seat in front of the desk, crossing her legs in proper lady-like fashion.

"_Oui_, Belle, I did. 'M sorry t' interrupt yo' day wit' Remy," he lied, trying to force the despicable words out in a seemingly sincere manner. "But somet'in' came up."

"_Quoi_?" the girl queried, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Don' worry, it's not'in' bad!" Marius laughed reassuringly, waving his hands in the air. "In fact, ya might t'ink it's good news. I have a mission f'r ya."

"A mission?" she echoed, an excited expression appearing on her face, just as her father had correctly predicted. She was always eager to accept any job that came her way, wanting to prove her skills to the Guild – despite the fact that she already surpassed all of the other members in every possible way.

"_Oui_. All ya need t' do is take care o' somebody dat betrayed de Guild, and retrieve somt'in' dey stole," he explained, purposely vague.

Belle shrugged, unenthusiastic with that particular task. "Dat sounds like every ot'er mission. Anyone can do dat! Why not put Fifolet o' Singer on de job?"

"First o' all, I want dis kept quiet. Not even Gris-Gris knows 'bout dis, _comprends_ (understand?)" he enlightened her, watching her eyes narrow curiously upon learning that his right-hand man was not privy to this. Then Marius chuckled, shaking his head. "An' secondly, it won' be as easy as it seems. De target is a mutant, a shape-shifter. Sly as a minx, dat one is."

"Do ya have a file on her?" his daughter asked, slipping easily into a professional front.

"_Non_, not yet. I have de best hackers an' researchers lookin' f'r her as we speak – as soon as dey find somet'in', ya'll get de information."

"Doesn' sound like we have a lot t' go on," Belle noted, taking to glancing at her nails in her restlessness.

"Dat's because we don'. An' dat's why I wan' t' put ya on de mission," he praised her. Flattery usually managed to get one into her good graces.

"Not a problem, Papa, I can do it," she assured him confidently. "But what was dat 'bout retrievin' somet'in'?"

"Ahh, yes," the man continued. "She stole a jewel, an' we need t' recover it. I'll get ya more details when we find dem – we don' really have much mo' information den dat," Marius lied expertly, like an actor flawlessly delivering a well-rehearsed line.

Deceit and dishonesty were part of the job description, but nonetheless, he didn't enjoy lying to his daughter. Unfortunately, it had to be done. As much faith as Marius had in her and her abilities, he was apprehensive about revealing too many of the particulars – after all, Remy was a convincing and conniving lad. He might learn of them and be suspicious, and the plan would be for nought. So far it seemed to be coming along, he just needed to ensure the final element: LeBeau's unwitting participation.

"Dat's fine," Belle told him, moving to stand up. "Is dat all, den?"

"…Oh, _oui, oui_, dat's it…" the Guild patriarch trailed off thoughtfully after a purposely long pause. Just as he had anticipated, his daughter picked up on it.

"_Non_, ya were gonna say somet'in'! What is it?" she demanded, pouting.

"Well… _Ma belle _(my beautiful), dis is a vital job," he began.

"I know dat! What, ya don' t'ink I can do it?" she exclaimed indignantly, voice becoming shrill. "Ya _know_ I can!"

"_Oui_, I know!" Marius placated her. "Dere's no question dat ya _can_ do it, _mais _(but), I was wonderin' if ya really _wanted _t' do it."

The stage was set, the cue was given, and Belladonna tentatively took it, stepping out to play her part. "What d'ya mean? Why wouldn' I want t' do it?" she questioned curiously.

"'M just wonderin' if ya thought it through, dat's all," he replied, delivering his next line under the pretence of fatherly concern. "It could take months."

As if her response was scripted, her face dropped, a worried expression marring her pretty features. Marius knew she wouldn't like the idea of being apart from LeBeau for so long, and so continued to pull her strings, like a puppeteer directing a marionette. Only now, he focused on the heartstrings…

"I'd understand if ya decided t' decline de mission, Belle," he continued sympathetically. "Ya'd be leavin' yo' fiancé f'r a long time, an' wit' de weddin' comin' up… Dat's not fair f'r me t' ask o' ya. I wouldn' t'ink any less o' ya if ya didn' want t' accept. Could always give de job t' Julien…"

The girl's head snapped up sharply after hearing those words, and the Guild leader had to both suppress a smirk and smother a frown at how easily his daughter could be manipulated – all it took was to target her competitive nature. At least he could be satisfied at the fact that her ambition seemed to be more powerful than her feelings for that damned thief…

"_Non_!" Belle insisted, her eyes narrowing. "Don' give de job t' Julien, I want it! I accept de mission."

* * *

Belladonna was angry at Julien's not-too-polite intrusion upon her time with Remy, but maybe her older brother finally did something other than waste her time, for once. When she went with him back to their home, she was convinced that he used their father as an excuse to take her away from Remy – she had pointed that out numerous times, still unbelieving of the possibility that her brother was telling the truth.

Now, with the event likely ending up in her favour, she realized that she actually _was_ glad that she was here, sitting in front of her father in his office. Too long had Julien and his would-be accomplishments overshadowed her. She itched to apply her talents and all the skills she worked hard to learn in an actual, challenging task! Imagine, a mission that she would head! As she saw it, there would be no Julien, no more 'senior' Assassins, and no father to boss her around. Remy would definitely be ecstatic when he heard the news. The thought of making her boyfriend proud only made Belladonna more anxious to go on the assignment.

Then, the ideas that Marius mentioned about Remy began to nag her, as soon as she thought of seeing him after this meeting. She blinked rapidly, trying to figure out a way that would balance the situation out. She finally had the chance of a lifetime, the chance that could show her full capabilities as a Guild leader. She could prove to Julien and everyone else exactly what she was made of – she had never lived a moment without wishing that the same compliments that Julien received would be showered upon her, anyway. It was finally her turn to shine.

The amount of thought his daughter was putting into this annoyed and pleased Marius simultaneously. While it was the mark that he brought her up well, weighing her choices, it was also allowing the much-needed time to speed past them. Perhaps he was wrong in thinking that she would bite this hook right away… _No matter,_ he reassured himself. _Just a little more provocation…_

"Belle," he began gently, "I really need t' know if ya are sure o' dis. See, we can't be wastin' time an' money like dis, if ya don' give me a response. I mean, ya _père_ understands ya need t' be close t' Remy…" He paused, hoping his words achieved desired effects. "If ya jus' left, den de distance ya'll inevitably suffer might affect ya relationship. I t'ink he isn't de type f'r long-distance commitments. It'll also affect de peace pact we've been workin' so hard t' arrange, an' de progress ya bot' have made in bein' closer t' one anot'er…"

Belladonna remained silent, her sapphire eyes showing her thoughtful state. Remy was a _very_ important point to consider. Her father said the mission would take an indefinite period of time, and even if she was the best Assassin around, she knew that time was like a serpent that slipped and slithered out of the holes in their plans – her expertise couldn't fix that fact. Making adjustments to whatever her father was plotting, in order to favour her, might make him think twice about letting her spearhead the task – she was Belladonna, _not_ a prima donna. Yet, she knew what her beau could do in her absence. Belle wasn't ready to let Remy add every other girl in New Orleans to his 'to-do-list" just yet.

So, in light of all this, what did her father expect her to do? What was she _supposed_ to do? Either way, the time she had spent in getting Remy wrapped around her pinkie and her father around her thumb would be thrown away. Belladonna was not a woman who let 'give-and-take' options be available in her list of choices.

So she remained silent, trying to reach a compromise, to find a way that would benefit all parties…

"I got it!" she exclaimed suddenly, surprising even her father who already anticipated this response.

Marius sighed patiently, eyes feigning alarm as he glanced at his eager daughter. "I take it ya finally decided?"

"_Oui_! I t'ought o' a way t' solve everyt'in'. I'm goin' on de mission, o' course – _an'_ I'm bringin' Remy wit' me!" Belladonna jumped up and paced around the room excitedly, her blonde locks fanning about behind her. Marius cheered internally while the grudging look that he'd been practising appeared on his features. He gripped the table in false anger and resolution, giving Belle a steely look.

"Ya can't be serious!" Marius cried, eyebrows knit and mouth set in a line. "We can't have dat rat jeopardising de mission! Ya may be engaged t' him, Belle, but de Guilds aren't unified yet – until de marriage occurs, he'll still be lookin' out f'r de T'ieves, so he can't be trusted!"

Belladonna was furious. How could her father offer her such a great opportunity, and _not_ let her have Remy along! He was practically taking back everything he said, which could've discouraged her earlier! The whole argument was pointless then, because Belle knew she was going to get what she wanted. It _always_ worked like that.

"Papa, don't ya see de benefits o' dis? We'll be gettin' a master T'ief on our side – ya can't disagree wit' me dere – an' our bond will be strengthened in time fo' de weddin'! I'll be able t' prove m'self t' ya, an' ya'll see dat my choice in men will make an invaluable asset t' de Guild, especially when we become unified! He'll be partial t' our side – I'm _sure_ I can convince him sufficiently, if I had de time!" Belladonna's tirade was accompanied by watery eyes, a tremulous pitch in her higher-than-usual voice, and clutching her father's arm in despair.

Marius fought to keep from smiling satisfactorily to himself. He, of course, still wasn't too comfortable with Remy going with his daughter, but he knew the gains outweighed the losses. Heck, Belladonna even came up with points that he hadn't thought of! Though he could easily counter them by sending someone to hurt Remy, Marius knew better. A lot better. He was _so _close to receiving that Elixir now! He rubbed his chin, pretending to contemplate Belle's suggestion. He saw how crazy she was going with impatience, and he grinned. This was definitely working out.

"I'll have t' give ya a tentative 'yes' because I can't see any ot'er way t' reach a compromise. Plus, ya know ya are my li'l _ange _(angel), so ya get what makes ya happy." Marius pulled a sour face at the last statement, and went on. "Get him here as fast as ya can, an' we'll discuss dis more."

Belle, instead of tightening her grip on Marius, screamed with glee and hugged him. Marius was touched by this gesture, no matter how unbelievable it was, and returned her embrace. Both were smiling for reasons vague to the other.

"_Merci_, Papa! We won't disappoint ya, I promise! _Je t'aime _(I love you)!" Belle gave him a wide, megawatt smile, turned on her stilettos, and rushed out of the office.

In her ecstasy, she nearly bumped into Remy, who had just finished sneaking past the manor's 'security system'. Remy sighed, kind of wishing she had tripped so he had an excuse to catch her in his arms without some fool Assassin strutting by and making a scene. Belle, upon seeing him, grinned salaciously. She pulled him to her by his trench coat, and began talking happily.

"_Cher_, guess what? Papa's given me a very important mission t' take on! I'll tell ya de details in a while, as he wants us t' go t' his office an' discuss de mission dere. Firstly, what do ya t'ink?" All those tumbled out of her quickly; she didn't really care if he couldn't understand a word she said. As a form of greeting and to convince him, she snaked her arms around his waist, nibbling on his ear to get a remark out of him in her favour.

* * *

"Wait, wait – slow down, _amour_ (love)!" Remy chuckled, letting his own arms travel around Belladonna. The smile remained on his features because he was again with her; though he didn't get what she was babbling on about, as the kisses she was planting on his neck were a little _too_ distracting.

They stood like that for a while, their reunion appearing like they hadn't seen each other in three decades (when in fact, it had only been thirty minutes). When the sight of him groping an Assassin inside their headquarters became too obvious to ignore, Remy paused in his activities and drew back from Belladonna. Expectedly, she whined and showed signs of being a dog in heat; Remy's curiosity, for once, prevailed over his lustful tendencies.

"_Cherie_, what's dis 'bout a mission an' me?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Are ya sure ya have de right guy?"

Belle's excitement set off again as she spoke. "Oh, I don't know what happened, but Papa_ finally _picked me t' go on an assignment! I don' know all de details yet, as he sent me t' get ya. It was just supposed t' be me, but I just _couldn't_ bear de t'ought o' bein' away from ya f'r months! T' make a long story short, I managed t' convince him t' let ya go wit' me! I can't t'ink o' a better person t' share dese moments wit'…"

"Eh? How did dis happen?" Remy was more confused now. Wasn't it just a while ago that Julien was being a prick and poking them in the wrong places?

"Rems, he just wants t' prove his trust t' ya an' me. We bot' t'ink dat it works best dis way – ya an' I, as future leaders o' de Guild, get t' show everyone just how deservin' we are o' de positions, _plus_ we get t' kill, steal, an' spy on someone who dares t' cross our turf! It'll be fun, an' we'll be alone t'get'er most o' de time…" Belle didn't like explanations, so to convey her point, she tauntingly ran her fingers across the thin fabric of his shirt as she waited for his answer.

Remy's interest was now piqued. He'd be insane to not jump in on a chance to be with his girl for an undisclosed time period – there would be, as he understood it, no Assassins or Thieves running around like idiots, being as if their underwear were on top of their heads! Well, he and Belle would speak of 'underwear' in another context, though…

"Count me in, _ange_." He kissed her mouth briefly, smiling as he did so. Right now, because all the blood in his brain had gone somewhere below, he couldn't think of anything wrong with participating in this mission. He ignored the fact that the Assassins sponsored it – Remy could slip in and out of anything they planned unscathed, anyhow. He tried to pay no mind to the feeling his gut was giving him, trying to tell him that this wasn't the right thing to do. Shrugging it off, he realized he could confirm their love – on his part, particularly – through this job. Besides, anything that involved Belladonna Boudreaux _certainly_ was right.

Belladonna cherished this moment. She swore that this would be the first of many times, like these, when the world would be at her feet and Remy at her side. Once she set her mind to something, the universe really favoured her – this was solid evidence of that fact.

"Darlin', I have t' get in touch wit' de ot'ers 'bout de mission. Papa will be glad t' know I'm takin' de initiative. Will ya come wit' me?"

When she asked that, Remy was thinking of how to fit the mission in his schedule. It would be an easy thing, persuading his father… He didn't have anything left to do, and whatever errands that needed to be accomplished, Jean-Luc had Henri to do them. Glancing at Belle, he kissed her cheek and replied, "I'll come back in a few. I need t' make sure I can go. Don't worry, I'm still on board – just need t' take care o' some t'ings, is all." Remy took care of her worries, gave her a last squeeze, and stealthily exited the mansion in the same way he came.

* * *

Much like the room of his Assassin counterpart, Jean-Luc LeBeau's office was swathed in shadows. They enshrouded the plush leather chairs, the glossy mahogany furniture, and the numerous trinkets and treasures that had been appropriated by the Guild Master himself.

However, unlike the room of his rival, Jean-Luc's sanctuary was not usually so dark and dim. It was only so because the royal blue velvet curtains were shut, sealing him off from the bright, cheerful, outside world. He wanted his office gloomy, to accompany his myriad of brooding thoughts - thoughts that consumed his mind, captivating it very much like the seductive subjects he obsessed about: jewels, power, and women. He was _un couillon_ (an idiot) to think the three could have fit together flawlessly…

Jean-Luc had been greedy – a fatal flaw for a thief. Not only he, but his Guild as well, would pay the price. It was a small bit of luck that nobody else had knowledge of his bungled affairs; perhaps there would be a way to mend it? Or at least, keep it under wraps…

It had been unwise to hire Mystique, he knew that now – although it hadn't been at the time. It had seemed so convenient; to employ Raven's services to obtain Candra's gem, and to reacquaint himself with his friend again… He had been a sentimental fool and she had taken advantage of that, of what they had once had. Of what he thought they _still_ might have had…

Clutching the crystal glass of bourbon tighter in his hand, Jean-Luc heaved a hefty sigh. Then he downed the rest of the liquor, enjoying the burning of his throat. It would do no good to dwell now, not when there was work to be done. Reaching for the files on his desk, the man began to plan – he would need to be prepared for the Benefactress' displeasure. There were already numerous thieves working on lifting extra tributes for her, and –

"_Père?_" A voice interrupted his planning, and he glanced up to see his son standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Remy," he waved, bidding the boy to enter.

"Nahh, ya seem busy," the young mutant declined. "Just wanted t' tell ya dat I'll be goin' away f'r a while."

"_Excusez-moi_?" his father blinked. He should have been accustomed to the boy's rashness by now, but this was a particularly bad time for him to rush off. "Care t' explain, _mon fils_ (my son)?"

Remy shrugged carelessly, ambling beside a bookcase. "Not much t' say, really. Belle has a mission t' go on dat might take a while, an' she asked me t' come."

"What kind o' mission?" the older thief asked suspiciously, borne from the distrustful instinct instilled in him due to being raised amongst warring Guilds.

"Well, de girl _is_ an Assassin," came a smirk. "I'd have t' guess it involves some killin', henh?"

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. "I'd like a bit mo' detail den dat."

"Don' really know anyt'in' mo', neit'er does Belle. I jus' know she's been sent t' find someone, an' 'm goin' wit' her."

"Oh really?" the man queried with a raised brow.

"Really," replied the boy with a confident grin. "Not a lot o' reasons f'r ya not t' let me, _père_. No big jobs comin' up, an' it'll jus' bring Belle an' me closer t'get'er, dat's good f'r de peace pact…"

Him being needed to steal more trophies for Candra was a reason; not that he would divulge the truth behind it, though. Henri and Emil could always do those jobs, however. The patriarch had to agree – there were really no grounds for not letting his boy go. Unless he counted the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach…

"Well?"

"Fine," groaned Jean-Luc. "But jus' do dis befo' ya go," he ordered, handing Remy a file folder.

Skimming over the contents, Gambit smiled. "No problem. I'll have dis t' ya by t'night!"

"Dat cocky attitude will get ya in trouble one o' dese days, y' know."

"I know. But I'll manage a way out o' it," Remy grinned, and headed out the door while his father simply shook his head exasperatedly.

Attempting to return to his work, the man couldn't stop his mind from drifting off. Raising his head to stare emptily at where his son had exited, he tried to reason through his edgy feeling. A thief's instincts were invaluable; he always listened to them, and now was no exception.

Something bothered Jean-Luc about the situation – but what? And then suddenly he recognized the manner in which his son carried himself, with a confidence and a carefree attitude about him… He had been that same way – only to have it shattered.

He had consorted with a dangerous woman; it appeared his son had the same tastes. Jean-Luc only hoped that Remy's feelings would not be toyed with so easily as his own had been.

* * *

There you have it! The plot is thickening, what with the plot being all about various plots being plotted… Yup yup. The point is, another chapter bites the dust. Hopefully it was good enough to dissuade you all from our torture! We'd tell you another one will be posted soon, but after how long this took, we just don't want to do that. However, we CAN promise you that it'll take less than 6 months this time! We hope… But you know, reviews would surely motivate us – so click that little button down there and write us a blurb! It's all about the reciprocity – balance out the cosmic forces of the universe and all that… Plus, it'd just make us happy. ;-) 

melancholic & ishandahalf -


End file.
